The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a composite member composed of metal plates and synthetic resin, and particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a composite member composed of metal plates and synthetic resin in which bending work and drawing work can be carried out on the member simultaneously.
In a conventional prior art process for manufacturing a composite member as shown in FIG. 9, metal plates 2, 3 are fastened to each other by setting a first metal plate 2 on a second metal plate 3 within a metal mold. Resin is then poured into holes formed in the metal mold and when hardened forms a rivet 1.
Another method of manufacturing a composite member includes molding a synthetic resin plate through extrusion and using an adhesive agent to bond the resin plate at its opposing surfaces with metal plates to form a sandwich structure.
A composite member produced in accordance with the first method is weak in strength. A composite member formed by the second method is limited to the formation of a plate-like member. A bent or drawn solid structure cannot be formed. Further, the latter method requires at least two manufacturing steps: (1) forming a synthetic resin plate; and (2) bonding the synthetic resin plate with metal plates through an adhesive agent.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a composite member of metal plates and synthetic resin in which the resulting member has improved strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple method for producing a composite member of metal plates and a synthetic resin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manufacturing method in which bending work, drawing work, etc., can be performed simultaneously on the composite member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a composite member of metal plates and synthetic resin wherein the composite member has increased rigidity.
Another object is to provide a method for manufacturing a composite member lighter in weight than a similar member produced by conventional methods.
Another object is to provide a method for manufacturing a composite member that is highly accurate in achieving a selected shape.